


Nightmare

by impalaloompa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, I really suck at tagging, M/M, Sexual Content, if I've missed anything let me know, reference to past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was half listening to Coulson’s lecture as he opened the file and glanced at the first page. A small picture of a girl was paper clipped to the top right corner. She was pretty but unsmiling and the look in her green eyes was sad.<br/>Wade studied the information about the girl carefully.<br/>Orphaned. Eight years old. Originally from Ohio. Blood type B+. No serious medical history. Experimentation: Approved.<br/>Wade’s grip on the file tightened. There, just under the print was a small, scrawled signature and the words ‘Program K’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter Spideypool fic :)  
> It gets dark in places but I promise it will have a happy(ish) ending.

Deadpool crouched low behind a dumpster. He angled his head to peer over the top and cast a quick glance down the alley. All clear. Slowly, he prowled into the gloomy alley, hand twitching over the gun holstered to his hip. Not that he expected to be attacked out here, but one couldn’t be too careful.  
He paused again, back to the rough wall, and looked up. A small, open window on the opposite wall leered down at him, a good meter or two above his head.  
“Crap,” he muttered, “How am I supposed to reach that?”  
“Use your imagination,” a voice crackled in his ear.  
Wade jumped at the sudden noise, still not used to wearing an ear com.  
He looked about himself quickly, afraid that the voice had alerted some hidden enemy before remembering that only he could hear it.  
“You gonna keep doing that? Cause I can’t concentrate if you’re gonna keep talking to me all the time,” he grumbled.  
“Now you know how we feel,” the smirk in the voice was evident.  
“Fuck you Coulson,” Wade shot back.  
“Just get on with the mission,” the serious edge was back.  
“Sure but just tell me one thing. What is the mission again? I wasn’t paying attention during the debriefing, oh and also for the benefit of our readers to let them know what I’m up to,” Wade looked up and down the alley again then back at the window.  
“What are you talking about?” Coulson sighed, “You know what? I don’t care. The mission is simple. Get into the building, find out what those scientists are up to, get out.”  
“Recon,” Wade grinned, “A waste of my talents but awesome.”  
“Just get on with it.”  
“Fine Mister Bossypants,” Deadpool huffed. He went back to the dumpster, pulled it, then managed to push it over and under the window.  
He didn’t mind working with SHIELD. The pay was okay, the missions weren’t too dull, he wasn’t killing so much anymore, and Peter was happy. That was important. But he just wished they didn’t order him around so much. He hated being told what to do and he was the sort of person who would go and do the complete opposite thing to show it. Lately however, he had been on his best behaviour, desperate to prove to SHIELD, to the Avengers, to Peter, and to himself that he could turn away from the Mercenary life, clean up his act, and show them that he could be trusted. He had been doing well too. Only last week he and a SHIELD team took down a group of would-be-terrorists threatening to blow up a Police Precinct.  
When he wasn’t busy ‘keeping the peace’ Wade spent his time with Peter. Since he had started dating Peter the voices in his head had gone and he was happy, more stable than he had ever been before in his life.  
Peter was the one who had managed to convince Fury to give Wade missions. The Director had begrudgingly accepted, using phrases like “Keeping him out of trouble,” and “Easier to keep and eye on him,” and now Wade was regularly included in SHIELD missions and had even been given a few solo jobs as well. Such as the one the was currently on.  
“Well wasn’t that brought round in a nice convenient circle,” Wade grumbled as he hauled himself onto the dumpster and reached up to the window ledge.  
He jumped up, hooking his hands over the window sill then scrambled up the wall. He tipped through the window with the grace of a newborn calf then sprang to his feet.  
“Another exquisite performance from our brave hero,” Wade sang. He pulled a torch from one of his many pouches and flicked it on. The beam cut through the darkness, illuminating the clinical walls and doors of the corridor in front of him.  
God I hate labs, he thought with a shudder.  
“Coulson? What am I looking for exactly?” he touched a hand to his ear, not that he needed to. The com worked without the physical contact. He just thought it would look cool. Like in one of those spy movies.  
“Anything to tell us what is going on here. There have been whispers and rumours and we need to know if they are true. Look for an office or something. Anything with files or-”  
“Okay, got it,” Deadpool half whined. He didn’t want to spend any longer there than necessary and listening to the SHIELD Agent was taking up too much time.  
He set off down the corridor casting glances at the names on the doors. Tech Room H, Tech Room G, Laboratory 2.1, Maintenance, Tech Room F, Filing Room J-O.  
“How convenient,” Wade mused.  
He tried the handle first. Of course it was locked. He now had two options. Break the door down. That was the fun way. Or pick the lock. Less fun, but less likely to attract unwanted attention.  
He tucked the torch under his chin, dipped into his pouches again and withdrew a long, thin metal wire.  
“A door. Locked. Un-openable without the key. Then along came Wilson and his dexterous lock-picking skills and… Voila!” Wade heard the satisfying click inside the lock. He stuffed the wire away then pushed the door open, torch raised above his head.  
“I’m in a filing room Coulson,” he announced loudly. Captain Obvious, he thought to himself.  
A cynical reply from the Agent caused Wade to smirk. He flicked the light switch and the cold light bathed the scene in front of him.  
The room was small and windowless. A desk crowded the far wall and four rows of filing cabinets inhabited the centre of the room.  
“Cozy,” Wade remarked as he discarded his torch and strolled over to the desk.  
A few files were strewn across the surface. Wade picked one up and flicked through the loose pages. Nothing exciting. Order forms mostly, for science-y shit he didn’t care about.  
He picked up another, thumbing the pages as his eyes scanned the words. Accident reports. Apparently some guy had burned himself with hydrochloric acid on Monday. Wade tossed the file aside and decided to rummage in the nearest filing cabinet.  
“Find anything Wilson?” Coulson’s voice came through the com.  
“Nope. Not yet. Say, how many elephants can you fit in a car?” Wade rambled as he knelt down, opened a drawer and flicked through the files.  
“This is no time for jokes,” Wade could practically see Coulson narrowing his eyes.  
“Aw come on! It’s a good one!” Wade pulled out a particularly thick file with the name Isabelle Jenkins printed on the label.  
He was half listening to Coulson’s lecture as he opened the file and glanced at the first page. A small picture of a girl was paper clipped to the top right corner. She was pretty but unsmiling and the look in her green eyes was sad.  
“Keeping elephants in mind, have you been to the zoo lately? I heard there’s a new exhibit and they’re giving away free ice-cream,” Wade studied the information about the girl carefully.  
“Apparently Friends is gonna have a new series, personally I would prefer more reruns of Golden Girls. No one appreciates hotties such as Bea Arthur anymore, Agent Coulson.”  
Orphaned. Eight years old. Originally from Ohio. Blood type B+. No serious medical history. Experimentation: Approved.  
Wade’s grip on the file tightened. There, just under the print was a small, scrawled signature and the words ‘Program K’.  
“Wade?” the sudden silence forced concern from the SHIELD Agent.  
Deadpool’s hands were trembling. His heart was racing. He felt something squeezing in his chest making it hard to breath.  
He lifted the first page and stole a glance at the next. Photos. Photos of the girl, of lab equipment, of vials, of tissue samples. The page underneath was more writing. His shocked brain could only pick out a few words. Human. Experimentation. Injecting. Mutant. DNA. Testing. Mutation. Host. The next page had more pictures. Mostly of the girl but this time she was strapped down to a table, tubes and needles sticking out of her. Her expression was one of pure pain and fear. Wade was fighting the urge to be sick.  
He placed the file to one side and grabbed up another. Benjamin Jonas. More of the same. Seven years old, orphaned, Experimentation: approved, Program K, Mutant DNA, testing, experiment. More photos of a terrified little boy wired up to a circuit board.  
The next file. Harper Jonston. Eight years old, orphaned, Experimentation: approved, Program K- Wade threw the file and its pages fluttered about him. One landed by his knee. Wade looked at it and his heart stopped.  
Harper Jonston. Failed. Deceased.  
Tears were soaking his mask. He wasn’t even aware that he had started crying. He let his head fall against the filing cabinet, fists clenched at his sides.  
“Wilson!” Coulson’s shout caused him to start.  
Wade shook himself, tearing his eyes from the files he knew contained more of the same horrors, and cleared his throat.  
“Coulson,” his voice broke, “It’s bad. It’s bad.”  
“Deadpool, what is it? Please,” Coulson sounded panicked by Wade’s tone.  
“Weapon X,” Wade managed to splutter, “Is experimenting with Mutant DNA. On children,” he had to choke back a sob, “They are trying to give human children Mutant powers.”  
The silence from Coulson was too much to bare.  
“What do I do?” he pleaded, hating how scared and childlike he sounded.  
“Get out of there Wilson. Do you hear me? Right now. Go to Avengers Tower. We will deal with this.”  
Wade didn’t have to be told twice. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing Isabelle’s file as he went, folding it into one of his pouches, and threw himself from the room. He stumbled blindly down the corridor, aiming for the window he had climbed through.  
So many thought’s churned in his head. So many memories he had fought so hard to bury.  
He was almost there, almost out, when a faint noise stopped him in his tracks.  
He had almost missed it, it was so quiets but- yes, there it was again. A scream. A child’s scream.  
Blood pounded in his ears. A rage boiled in his veins, his muscles tensed.  
“Wade? Get out now!” Coulson was practically screaming at him.  
“I can’t. Not yet,” Wade growled.  
He spun on the spot and raced down the corridor until he reached the stairwell. His eyes had begun to adjust to the dark and he could just see the door in front of him which he tore open and bounded down the steps. If he tripped now, he would probably break his neck, but the screaming was becoming louder the further down Wade ran, and the urgency drove him faster still.  
He felt like he had been in that dark stairwell for hours until he eventually saw the flickering of light coming from under a door. He jumped the last few stairs, stumbled when he hit the landing, then burst through the door, blinking several times as the sudden light overwhelmed his strained eyes.  
Deadpool paused for a second, trying to pinpoint the source of the screaming which by now was almost deafening.  
“Wilson what are-?” Wade reached up under his mask and pulled the ear com out.  
He sprinted past a few Laboratory doors before skidding to a halt by Laboratory B3. He reached behind him, curled his hand round one of his Katanas and drew it out of his sheath. His other hand pulled the gun from his leg holster and clicked the safety off with practiced ease.  
Deadpool kicked the door open with a menacing scowl etching his masked face. His terrifying stance almost wavered as he marched into the lab.  
Four white-coated scientists were standing round a table. Wade could just see the small, frail body strapped to it.  
He roared when he saw the syringe hovering over the child’s arm and raised his gun. A red film glazed his vision and he fell into a familiar movement.  
One of the scientists tried to run past him but he brought his Katana down swiftly, slicing right through the man’s shoulder and down to his stomach. As the scientist keeled over, Wade flicked his Katana up so that blood sprayed floor. The scientist holding the syringe ran at him with the obvious intent of injecting him with whatever poison he was going to put into the child. Wade mowed him down with a second swing of his blade, catching the back of man’s knees as he side stepped. The man’s scream curled Wade’s lip and he fired a shot into his head, eyes never moving from the child on the table. The other two scientists were cowering by the table.  
“Please,” one of the begged. She had tears in her eyes.  
How cute, Wade mused as he shot her in the face. The wall behind her received a splattering of blood and brain matter.  
The final scientist tried crawling away from him as he stood menacingly above him. Wade sheathed his Katana and a spark of hope lit up the man’s eyes. Wade snorted and grabbed him by the neck, raising him up until only the tips of his shoes touched the floor. He leaned in close to the scientist’s face.  
“Fuck you,” he snarled, pumping two rounds into the man’s chest. Blood spurted from the scientist’s mouth and Wade dropped him. He gave the man a vicious kick then hurried over to the table and the child.  
She was so young. Only six or seven. Her face was streaked with tears, her long blond hair was matted.  
Wade undid the straps holding her down and very gently removed the needle attached to a drip from her arm.  
He tucked a muscled arm under her head and lifted her slightly so that she fell against his chest.  
“It’s ok. It’s all gonna be ok. You’re safe now,” Wade rocked her gently, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill down his face.  
The little girl tilted her head so that she could look Wade in his white-lensed eyes.  
“Thank you,” she whispered.  
Her head lolled back and the tiny hand that had curled into his spandex fell to her side.  
“No,” Wade wailed, “No, it’s not fair.”  
The clattering of doors down the corridor alerted Wade to the trouble he was about to find himself in.  
He laid the girl back on the table. She looked at peace, as if she were just sleeping.  
Wade struggled to see through the veil of tears soaking his mask.  
He forced himself to move.  
He quickly slipped out of the lab and sprinted away before the security team burst in.  
How he wanted to rip them all apart but, he had to get out of there, he had to get to the Avengers, he had to get to Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

The ringing of his mobile startled Peter from the stupor he had slipped into. His thoughts had been on Wade and why he was taking so long to come home.  
It took him a minute to realise that it was his SHIELD issued mobile jingling away and not his personal one. This was either going to be very good, or very bad.  
“Hello?” he answered, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
“Parker,” the voice was abrupt and brought Peter quickly to attention. It wasn’t often Nick Fury called him. This must be very very bad.  
“Sir?” Peter answered, caution and worry etching his tone.  
“You need to come to Avengers Tower. Now. Something has… has happened. With Wilson.”  
Peter’s stomach lurched.  
“Is he ok? Is he hurt? What happened?” Peter demanded.  
“Just come to the Tower. Everything will be explained,” and with that the Director of SHIELD hung up.  
Dread and concern squeezed his chest. He ripped off his t-shirt to reveal his Spider-Man costume, kicked off his pants, pulled on his mask, then clambered out of the bedroom window.  
As he swung through the night, the worry and fear built up in his heart.  
“Please let him be okay,” he prayed as he swung over the brightly lit city, the night-life sounds rising through the cool air.  
It was a matter of minutes before Peter landed on one of the many windows of the Avengers Tower with a thump. He quickly crawled to find an open one then slipped inside, grateful for the sudden warmth.  
“Greetings sir,” JARVIS welcomed him, “They are gathered in the living space.”  
Peter rushed as fast as his legs would carry him up. He tore his mask off as he burst through the door.  
“Wade!” he shouted.  
He ignored everyone else in the room, eyes only for his boyfriend.  
Wade was leaning, head down, against the bar and Stark was pouring him, what Peter assumed was, one of many drinks.  
As soon as Peter had entered, Wade looked up. His mask was rolled up to his nose and Peter could see the unhappy slant to his mouth. When their eyes met, Wade’s bottom lip quivered and he pushed himself from the bar as Peter ran over to him.  
Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and nuzzled into his shoulder. Wade squeezed Peter back tightly, as if afraid he would disappear if he let him go.  
Wade smelled of alcohol but Peter knew he couldn’t get drunk. His healing factor worked too fast to allow it so the drinking was just giving his hands something to do, a distraction.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Peter leaned in to kiss him but when Wade turned his head so that his lips brushed against the rough cheek instead of chapped lips, he knew that something was very wrong.  
“Not okay,” Wade mumbled, eyes down, “I’m I’m not… shit Peter.”  
Peter cupped his cheek and pulled his face up so that their eyes met. The expression on Wade’s half masked face was starting to scare him.  
“What happened?” he asked softly. When Wade just shook his head he rounded on the others. “What the fuck happened?!”  
It was Fury who came forwards, holding out a bent and creased file. Peter snatched it and started reading. The more he read the more his terror grew. He cast a glance at Wade who just looked tired and hurt and so vulnerable. It hurt Peter’s chest to see him like this again. All the fears and horrors from his past all suddenly out in the open like this, it was no wonder Wade seemed to have withdrawn into himself a little.  
“So,” Peter swallowed hard, managing to meet Fury’s stern gaze, “Spell it out for me. In black and white. What does this mean?” he gave the file he was holding a little shake.  
Captain America cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.  
“It means,” he began, “that Weapon X-”  
He was cut off by Logan’s growl. The mutant was perched by the window, beer bottle in his hand, eyes fixed on some unseen enemy beyond the glass.  
“Those bastards experimented on me an’ Wilson an’ now they’re trying to do the same thing to children. They are trying to give mutant powers to children. What the fuck is life coming to?” he gruffed at no one in particular.  
Wade’s whimper caused Peter to whip round. He was clutching at the bar for support. Stark had rested a hand on his shoulder to steady him.  
Peter was about to hug him again when Coulson chipped in.  
“A bit more happened than just Deadpool finding those files,” he narrowed his eyes, expression unreadable.  
“What-?” Peter asked.  
“He killed some scientists, thats what” Fury broke in, face creased in a frown.  
Peter tried to hide the dismay coursing through him.  
“Wade,” he breathed, turning on Wade. Wade flinched under his gaze.  
“I-I-I-They were experimenting on a girl!” he spluttered, “She was strapped to a table and she was screaming and I had to stop them and oh God,” Peter caught him before he fell to his knees, “There was nothing I could do. She died in my arms and Peter. I had to leave her there,” Wade wailed, “I had to leave her there.”  
Peter just held him as he cried. Great sobs wracked his body. Peter stroked the back of his head and fought his own tears.  
He was angry. Angry at the Wade for losing his self-control. Angry at Weapon X for bringing so much pain and suffering to the man he loved. Angry at himself for not knowing how to fix this.  
Peter managed to lead Wade over to the couch, brushing past Thor as they went, and sunk down onto the squishy fabric.  
Wade kept his face pressed into Peter’s spandexed shoulder, arms loosely wrapped round Peter’s slim waist.  
“I’m sorry Peter,” Wade whispered.  
The silence stretched for what seemed like hours until Clint approached and held out his hand for the file Peter was still clutching.  
Peter let the archer take it and wrapped his now free arm around his boyfriend.  
Clint flicked through the pages until he came to the one he was looking for.  
“This says ‘Isabelle Jenkins. Failed. Deceased.’ Does that mean their experiment didn’t work?” he looked around himself for confirmation.  
“I suppose?” Tony sighed absently.  
“So I’m guessing she wasn’t the only one right?” Barton directed his question to Wade who managed to lift his head and give a curious gaze.  
“No. I saw another with… with that,” Deadpool gestured to the sheet in Barton’s hand.  
“Okay, so lets just assume that all of those files in the filing room have similar documents. Why are their experiments failing?” Clint cocked his head to one side and Peter didn’t like the look he was giving Wade.  
“Right, ‘cause they’ve succeeded giving a human a mutant’s power before,” Stark added in, nodding in Wade’s direction.  
“So why isn’t it working? What’s different?” Logan had pushed himself from the window and was now standing beside Agent Coulson, brow knitted in a scowl.  
Something clicked in Peter’s brain and he stared at Barton, hoping he was wrong.  
“The cancer. Wade’s healing factor is constantly battling his cancer. The cancer is killing cells and the healing factor is replacing them at the same rate. Remove the cancer and the healing factor would…” his face fell at Barton’s nod.  
Peter looked at Wade. The confusion on Wade’s face was starting to turn to understanding.  
“My-my cancer… saved my… saved my life?” he squeaked.  
“Whatever they are injecting those kids with, their bodies have nothing to counteract or stabilize the mutant ability and so its killing them,” Fury rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
Realisation dawned on Peter but before he could say anything Wade choked, “They need me. I’m their only successful experiment. Sort of. Not really but still. They need me. My DNA and blood and and stuff.”  
Peter could feel the fear rolling off Wade.  
“Sweetie,” he placed a gentle hand on Wade’s arm but the other man jerked away and seemed to be trying to dissolve into the sofa.  
“No,” he whimpered, “Nonononono. Not going back. Can’t ever go back.”  
Peter felt so lost. He was acutely aware of the Avengers, of Fury and Coulson, all expecting him to step in and calm Wade down who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. But he didn’t know what to do. He had never seen Wade like this before. In the past, whenever Wade had nightmares about Weapon X, loving kisses, gentle touches and soft words were usually enough to bring him back to Peter and reality.  
But this WAS reality. Very real and very terrifying and Peter didn’t know how to make it better. He didn’t know how to comfort Wade and he hated himself. He felt useless and guilty and he could feel the judgemental stares burrowing into his skin.  
It was Logan who stepped up. He managed to grab Wade’s shaking arms and hold him still.  
“Wilson, listen to me. I understand. Okay? I get it. We will get these bastards. I promise,” Logan growled, “but we need you to keep it together. You are no use to us if you can’t keep a level head. Understand?”  
Wade nodded slowly. Peter silently cursed the mutant for making him feel inadequate.  
“Good,” Logan flashed a rare smile, letting go of Wade.  
Captain America let out a long sigh.  
“So now what?” the soldier asked.  
“Well, as far as we know, Weapon X haven’t figured out that they need Deadpool yet,” Fury said, “and our primary focus must be keeping Wilson out of their hands.”  
“But we also must put a stop to their operation,” Coulson spoke up.  
“Agreed,” Fury folded his arms.  
The anticipation buzzed in the room as the super-heroes waited for orders.  
Peter felt Wade curl his fingers into his own and he gave Wade’s hand a reassuring squeeze.  
“Parker, take Wilson home and keep him there. It’s the safest place for him at the moment. The Avengers and SHIELD will shut this Program down,” Fury’s authoritative tone rang out.  
Wade sprang to his feet, dragging Peter with him.  
“I want to help,” he insisted.  
“No,” Fury said bluntly and Peter saw the flash of hurt cross Wade’s face, “I know that you have a personal stake in this but it wont help anyone if you get yourself captured. If you come with us, it will give them exactly what they need. You and Parker need to go home and stay out of this one.”  
The Director of SHIELD’s logic made sense to Wade but he didn’t have to be happy about it.  
“Don’t worry bub,” Logan patted Wade’s shoulder, a strange kindness lit up his dark eyes, something Peter had never seen before, “I’ll kill enough of ‘em for us both.”


	3. Chapter 3

Wade seemed to be doing better now that he was back in their apartment. He was babbling, cracking jokes, but his eyes were still guarded and the way he moved was stiff, lacking his usual graceful ease.  
“And then the guy throws a banana skin and the woman slips on her butt-” Wade shoveled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth and continued talking, spraying food down his chest.  
Peter listened to him with a forced smile.  
His worry for Wade threatened to burst from him. He was used to the constant jabbering that spilled from Wade’s mouth but this was different. This endless fountain of words were tainted with panic and fear.  
Peter’s mind was racing a mile a minute as he tried to figure out a way to get through to his boyfriend.  
He needed to distract Wade. Take his mind off things, if only for a little while. Food clearly wasn’t doing the trick. He had an idea but he needed to approach it carefully in case he accidentally drove Wade further into himself.  
Peter reached across the small kitchen table and laid his hand on Wade’s. Wade jumped at the unexpected contact, hands balling into fists, body becoming rigid.  
“Wade, listen to me,” Peter managed a small smile, “I love you. I love you so much.”  
Wade’s expression softened. He relaxed a little, entwining his fingers with Peter’s.  
He swallowed his mouthful then cast his eyes down.  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “It’s all so fucked up. You shouldn’t have to deal with this crap. If you wanna go or get some air or whatever, I understand.”  
“I’m not going anywhere. Besides. Where the hell would I go at 11:43pm? Seriously? You dont have to apologise. It’s not your fault. I’m here Wade. I’m here for you,” Peter rubbed soothing circles into Wade’s hand, voice firm, eyes soft.  
Wade’s chocolate brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears. His cereal sat forgotten as he gazed at Peter.  
Peter pulled at Wade’s hand and lead him over to the couch. Wade couldn’t keep his eyes off Peter as the young hero pushed him down into the couch and straddled his lap.  
Peter cupped Wade’s cheek with gentle fingers and Wade’s eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the warmth. Peter’s thumb traced the scars lacing Wade’s skin and his other hand settled on Wade’s chest, feeling the steady thump thump of his heart under his t-shirt.  
Peter wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. Still and together and calm. Wade’s soft breath tickled his hand and he smiled softly. He pressed a gentle kiss to Wade’s chapped lips. Wade’s breath hitched but his eyes remained closed and pulse remained consistent.  
Peter kissed Wade’s forehead, then his cheek, then his chin, his mouth again, his other cheek, until he was peppering Wade’s entire face with feather light kisses. Wade was struggling to keep a straight face. His eyes were open again, alight with love and laughter.  
Peter smiled at him and kissed his nose.  
Wade broke and giggled as-  
“I don’t giggle,” Wade grumbled, “I’m super macho.”  
Wade broke and chuckled in very manly way as Peter continued his playful patterns.  
“Better.”  
“What?” Peter breathed against his cheek.  
“Nothing,” Wade sighed.  
Peter sat up again so that he could study his boyfriend’s face.  
“I love you Wade,” he said.  
“I love you too Baby Boy,” Wade let his hands rest on Peter’s hips, “So. As far as distraction tactics go, I give this an A+.”  
Peter blushed slightly.  
“It’s working though, right?” he mumbled.  
“I don’t know about that,” the sudden grin that flashed across Wade’s face sparked something it Peter’s chest, “I think you have to raise the bar Petey-pie.”  
“Oh yeah?” Peter smirked, “How about this?”  
“How about wha-?” Wade was cut off by Peter crashing their lips together and flicking his tongue against Wade’s mouth.  
Wade’s lips parted compliantly and Peter darted his tongue between them. Peter’s hands found their way to clasp at the back of Wade’s head. Pressing them both into the kiss which was becoming messier and wetter as their need drove them on. Tongues fighting for dominance, teeth clashing.  
Wade’s moan vibrated through Peter and added to the sensation pooling in his groin.  
Wade’s rough hands stroked up Peter’s thighs, back onto his hips then round to cup Peter’s ass. He slid his hands up and dipped under the waistband of Peter’s jeans so he could knead his fingers into Peter’s buttocks.  
Peter’s gasp was quickly lost as Wade slowed their frantic tongue war to long, deep kisses, breathing heavily through his nose.  
Peter reached both his hands under Wade’s t-shirt, fingers ghosting over his nipples and pressing firm patterns into Wade’s sensitive skin. Wade arched into Peter’s touches, canting his hips so that the growing bulge in his sweatpants brushed against Peter’s.  
Peter whined at the friction and practically tore Wade’s t-shirt up and over his head. Wade grumbled at the loss of contact but as soon as Peter had discarded his own shirt, their kissing resumed, Wade nibbling and sucking hungrily at Peter’s now slightly swollen lips.  
Lost in the feeling of his boyfriend, Peter was unsure how or when they made it to the bedroom, or how their pants and boxers now seemed to be off. He was only aware of how good it felt to have Wade’s calloused fingers roaming his body, and have the pressure of the other pressing him into the mattress.  
He hadn’t been aware of Wade reaching for the lube, nor Wade applying said lube to his fingers. He was definitely aware of the eager finger teasing his hole though.  
“God Wade,” he gasped into the other’s mouth.  
Wade hummed against his lips before stealing another firm kiss then sat up slightly so that he could get at a better angle to see Peter properly.  
Wade slowly slid a finger into Peter, other hand jerking Peter’s hard cock in time with his movements. His eyes focused on Peter’s face, enjoying the reaction.  
Peter squirmed and whimpered as he flexed around the foreign object and Wade found a rhythm, finger sheathed to the hilt then drawn back again.  
“More Wade,” Peter begged breathlessly.  
A second finger was added and Wade eased it into him, going slowly at first to allow Peter time to adjust.  
“Ah ah there Wade f-fuck,” Peter half screamed as his boyfriend hit something deliciously good inside him.  
Wade eventually added a third finger, all the while scissoring and prodding at the young hero’s prostate.  
Wade was impossibly hard and he couldn’t take it much longer. Satisfied that Peter was sufficiently prepped, he let go of Peter’s cock and removed his fingers from his ass.  
Peter suddenly felt empty but the anticipation started building in his stomach when he realised that Wade was slicking himself up.  
Wade positioned himself between Peter’s thighs and said, voice thick with lust, “Ready Baby Boy?”  
Peter nodded desperately and Wade pushed the tip of his cock against his hole.  
Peter moaned as Wade moved inside him, agonisingly slow at first. Inch by inch until he was fully sheathed and buried deep in Peter’s ass.  
Wade rocked his hips gently, leaning down to press a light kiss on Peter’s pliable lips.  
“C’mon Wade. Move,” Peter demanded.  
Wade let out a breathless laugh and he quickly picked up a rhythm. Each thrust was angled perfectly to brush against that sweet spot inside Peter, sending blissful curls rolling through Peter’s body.  
Wade’s hands were splayed either side of Peter, supporting himself as he rested his head in the crook of Peter’s neck.  
Peter wrapped his strong legs around Wade’s waist. One hand held onto Wade’s shoulder tightly, the other reached down and started fisting his own cock furiously.  
“Shit. Pete,” Wade managed to say through hitched gasps and low moans.  
“Close Wade, so close,” Peter wailed.  
Every fibre of his being was alert, on edge, as the forks of pleasure sparked through him.  
The muffled groan Wade gave caused the muscles in his groin to constrict.  
Peter hooked his arm around Wade’s neck and held onto him for dear life.  
Wade pounded into Peter once, twice more and then Peter came. Back arching off the bed, scream vibrating in his chest, every nerve tingling as his orgasm rolled through him. Wade’s hand had replaced his on his cock and stroked him through his high.  
Wade slammed into Peter again before his hips stuttered, his face screwed up in pleasure, mouth open in a silent scream and he collapsed on top of Peter, gulping in ragged breaths, shuddering at the intensity of his orgasm.  
Peter let his eyes close for a moment as he felt Wade roll off him and settle on the bed beside him.  
“You’ve made quite a mess,” Wade managed to rasp.  
Peter looked down at his jizz covered stomach.  
“Don’t care,” Peter hummed, “That was awesome.”  
Peter felt rather than saw the genuine smile that lit up Wade’s scarred face.  
“Thanks Peter. For… for the distraction,” Wade became quiet and Peter wrapped his arms around him, pressing a gentle kiss atop Wade’s head.  
“Just try and get some sleep. I think we’ll both benefit,” Peter sighed. 

Peter woke with a jolt as something prodded into his ribs.  
It took his sleep foggy mind a moment to focus before realising that it was Wade’s elbow.  
Peter’s stomach knotted at the all too familiar sight of his boyfriend drenched in a cold sweat, limbs twitching and jerking, face screwed up and inaudible mumblings escaping his pursed lips.  
Peter laid a hand on Wade’s chest.  
“Wade,” he gave the man a shake, “Wade.”  
“N-no no,” Wade muttered.  
“Sweetie wake up,” Peter shook him again as he leaned in close to press a firm kiss to Wade’s temple.  
Wade’s eyes snapped open, breath coming in huge shaky gulps.  
Peter wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. He could feel the slight tremors wracking through Wade as he held him.  
Wade curled up into him, face buried in his shoulder and cried.  
Peter rocked him gently.  
Tears pricked in Peter’s hazel eyes. It had been months since Wade’s last nightmare. They had worked so hard together to put Wade’s past behind him. Now they were back to square one. But it was different this time. It was real this time. Not just haunting memories. Peter’s heart twisted painfully as he rested his cheek on Wade’s head. The ex-merc had been through so much. He had endured more than Peter ever wanted to think about. He just hoped that the Avengers shut the program down and shut it down quickly.  
Wade clutched Peter’s arm and Peter rubbed soothing circles into his back.  
“It’s okay. It was just a dream. You’re safe Wade. I promise.”  
The sudden tingling of his spider-sense erupted in the back of his skull. He sat bolt upright. Hairs on the back of his neck rising, skin crawling.  
It took him a second to realise that he’d stopped breathing. He forced himself to suck in a breath and strained to see if he could hear anything in their apartment.  
His spider-sense didn’t let up and a sinking feeling settled in his stomach.  
“Wade,” he whispered, “Wade, something’s wrong.”  
Wade managed to lift his head. His bleary eyes just visible in the gloomy dark of their room.  
He knew better than to question Peter’s tone so he sat very still on their bed, watching Peter intently as the young hero slipped off the mattress, pulled on some boxers, and crept over to the bedroom door.  
Peter pressed his ear to the door. His breath felt heavy in his chest as he pushed it open slightly.  
He became aware of Wade’s presence beside him and he cast a quick glance his boyfriend.  
Wade’s face was set in a grim expression. He had put his sweat pants back on and was now waiting for Peter to take the lead.  
Peter’s heart fizzed with pride and glee at Wade’s trust. He hadn’t even had to say anything to the other man, Wade had just fallen into their usual patrol patterns, keeping quiet and following Peter’s instincts.  
Peter turned his attention back to the apartment.  
He slowly, purposely opened the bedroom door and crouched down. He crept into the living room spidey style.  
His eyes had started adjusting to the dark and he paused by their couch to scope out the living room and kitchen.  
He rose slightly, spider-sense still hounding his brain.  
Blood pounded in his ears, his breath coming is quick snatches. He could see Wade peering round the bedroom door. Peter motioned for him to stay put and as he turned back around, his spider-sense pulsed so intensely he could feel it vibrating in his head.  
Panic gripped his chest and before he could make another move, blinding pain flashed through his shoulder and he crumpled to the ground.  
Wade burst from the bedroom with a growl only to be tackled by two quick shadows and pinned to the wall.  
Peter tried to stand but a foot stomped down hard onto his back and his arms folded under the pressure.  
He managed to look up into the balaclava-d face towering above him.  
Wade was snarling and fighting as the two black clad men struggled to contain him.  
“Fucking sedate him already, Jesus Christ,” the gruff voice said above him.  
Peter watched in horror as a fourth figure advanced on Wade, fingers curled round a syringe.  
The fear and horror that crossed Wade’s face made Peter feel sick.  
Peter summoned every ounce of his super strength and pushed himself up. He got as far as his knees before gruff voice cracked a crowbar across the back of Peter’s head.  
“Not so fast pretty boy.”  
Peter’s vision swam, his head spun and he was pretty sure he got carpet burn on his cheek as he crashed back to the floor.  
Wade’s shout was a mixture of rage and desperation. He headbutted one of the men holding him.  
Through his haze, Peter swore he heard a sickening crunch.  
“E boke bah dose,” the man spluttered.  
“And I’m not finished yet,” Wade snarled.  
Wade twisted away from the two men and grabbed broken nose’s forearm. He slammed it down onto his knee and the shrill scream curdled Peter’s blood as the bone broke.  
“Enough of this shit,” gruff voice grabbed a fist full of Peter’s hair and hauled him to his feet.  
The pounding in his head mixing with the dizzy sensation threatened to empty Peter’s stomach.  
A blade was pressed to Peter’s jugular. He swallowed hard, arms swinging uselessly at his sides.  
When Wade realised what was going on, he let go of broken nose who collapsed on the floor, whimpering and moaning, and he rounded on gruff voice.  
“Let him go or so help me god-” in his distraction, Wade forgot about the other two men.  
The guys with the syringe lunged forwards as the other wrapped a cord around Wade’s neck.  
Wade’s eyes bulged with surprise and as his arms flew up to ease the pressure on his throat, the needle was plunged deep into Wade’s neck.  
Peter watched Wade sway before his knees gave way and he crashed to the ground unconscious.  
The grip on Peter’s hair loosened and Peter slid to his knees, struggling to keep his vision level.  
“Shut up,” gruff voice scoffed at broken nose who was rolling around, clutching his arm to his chest.  
He addressed his companions swiftly.  
“Get him up and get him to the van. We need to get him back to the lab ASAP,” gruff voice turned to leave the apartment before pausing and glancing over his shoulder.  
“And get him to a hospital,” he gestured to broken nose.  
Peter couldn’t make his limbs work. He just watched helplessly as the two men scooped Wade up and began maneuvering his limp body towards the door.  
Suddenly Wade’s hand flashed up and he stuck a knife up through syringe guy’s chin. Peter didn’t want to think about where the ex-merc had stashed the knife. Blood spurted from the man’s mouth and the other man backed away before Wade could slice at him.  
“The fuck!” gruff voice screamed, “he was injected with enough sedative to kill a fucking elephant!”  
“Healing factor,” Wade bellowed, arms flung wide, “I thought you pricks would have remembered that seeing as how you gave it to me.”  
A strange fear rose in Peter’s chest as he watched his boyfriend flash a menacing grin at the two remaining men.  
“So how is Weapon X these days?” he asked, voice cracking manically, “I hear you’ve moved on to a new project. So cancer-ridden-ex-soldiers not your style anymore?”  
“Wade,” Peter rasped.  
Wade turned his head slightly to glance at Peter.  
Gruff voice and the other man took their chance and bolted to the door.  
“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Wade yelled, throwing the knife which sank into the back of the other man’s neck. The man dropped dead to the floor. Gruff voice got away.  
“Wade,” Peter pleaded.  
Wade’s fierce stance fell and he scrambled to Peter’s side.  
“Shit, Pete are you okay?” he stammered.  
Now that he was close, Peter could see him shaking and how his chest heaved with each breath. Peter tried to lift his arms to hold onto Wade but pain careered through his shoulder and his face scrunched in a grimace.  
Wade’s eyes were hard as he examined the wound on the back of Peter’s head.  
“Bastards,” he seethed.  
Peter managed to meet Wade’s gaze and in that moment his heart stopped. Terror clutched at his heart and his stomach plummeted.  
That look. That look in Wade’s eyes. Something Peter never thought he’s see again.  
The glint of murder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (white box)  
> {yellow box}

Wade was angry.  
No. Scratch that. He was furious.  
All the fear, all the pain, gone. The only thing he could feel was the raw fiery rage pounding through his veins.  
He had been running from his past for so long but now he was going to meet it head on.  
Weapon X had tortured him. They were now torturing children. They had broken into his home. Attacked him and worse, hurt Peter. The violation thrummed in his heart.  
They had to be stopped, and if Wade had his way, it would be bloody and painful and messy.  
"Darn tootin'. What they deserve," Wade grumbled as he paced by the window of the conference room he had been ushered into.  
The only problem he had was Peter. Peter and his morals and his stupid doey eyes.  
Peter didn't get it. He didn't understand, and there was no way for Wade to make him.  
Killing people was bad. End of story. Roll credits.  
Except, Wade knew this had to be done. The Avengers, SHIELD, Spidey, they would just capture, interrogate, lock away. It wasn't enough. Not for what Weapon X had done.  
(So it's a revenge thing huh?)  
{Better late than never}  
Wade stared blankly out of the window, refusing to give his voices acknowledgment. He had been fighting them since they had crept back into his mind a few hours ago and he was sick of it.  
He hadn't told Peter of course. It would make him worry. His heart panged every time Peter looked at him since the break in.  
{It's cause you're crazy}  
(Psycho)  
{Nut job}  
(Wako)  
{Insane}  
"Shutupshutupshutup!" Wade yelled hammering his temples with his fingers.  
(Touchy)  
{He just missed us}  
Wade kicked a chair, embracing the pain that ran up his leg.  
He was losing it. He knew it. Peter knew it. But maybe it's what he needed. Just a bit of crazy to get the job done.  
He slumped down into another chair and rested his head on the cool mahogany table.  
Wade started when the door opened and Logan, Steve and Peter came into the room.  
{Ah, divine intervention}  
(Not as divine as Petey's ass though am I right?)  
{See how the writer set that up?}  
(Classic)  
Wade tried to blink away the pounding in his head, shifted uncomfortably, fiddled with the sleeve of his hoodie, as they sat round the table.  
Peter was next to him and the young hero reached out to take Wade's hand.  
Wade sighed at the warm touch, allowing it to take the edge off.  
He cast a quick glance at his boyfriend and fought the rage building in his gut.  
Peter looked exhausted. There was a graze on his left cheek, his right arm was wrapped in a sling to support his shoulder, and he even had a few stitches for the cut on the back of his head.  
Wade thanked the gods that Peter had a healing factor too, albeit not as powerful as his own.  
He kneaded his calloused fingers into Peter's and turned his attention to Cap.  
He knew what was coming. He knew the soldier had a speech about right decisions and choices and friggin morality. He also knew that Steve wouldn't launch into his talk straight away. He knew he would try to make light conversation first.  
(We're not gonna play along though)  
{Nope. The big guy'll put Cap in his place... Right? Tell him what's what an' what needs a'doin'}  
(Unless he's chicken)  
{Squak}  
(That's a parrot dumb ass)  
"So, Wade. How are you holding up?" Steve tried.  
Wade's shrill laugh made Peter cringe slightly.  
"How do you think Cap? How do you fucking think?"  
"Wade," Peter hushed a warning.  
Wade forced himself to sit back in his chair. He folded his arms and tried to ignore the rather violent suggestions his boxes were throwing at him.  
"I know you want to help stop these people but let the Avengers handle it," Steve sighed.  
"These ain't 'people' Cap," Logan gruffed.  
Steve shot him a 'not helping' glare before focusing back on Wade.  
"Just stay here in the Tower. You'll be safe here."  
"I was 'safe' in our apartment," Wade spat.  
Cap tried to keep his expression neutral but the stoney glaze to his eyes made Wade smirk in triumph.  
Peter's arm had coiled round his shoulders and Wade felt the tension in his body start to dissipate. He wanted nothing more than to curl up into Peter's warmth, have the young hero hug him and tell him it was all going to be okay. But it never would be okay. Not until Weapon X was completely destroyed and Wade couldn't trust that to the Avengers. The narrow-eyed look Logan was giving him however, was interesting.  
"Wade what Steve wants to say is that, well..." Peter paused to catch Wade's gaze.  
Wade couldn't help it. He was drawn in by those hazel orbs alight with love and concern. He felt his shoulders slump under Peter's arm. His fists unfurled.  
"Sweetie, you've worked so hard to get where you are now. Please, please don't undo it all on a quest for revenge."  
(It's not revenge. Not really)  
{It's justice}  
Wade's lack of answer made Peter's face flash with dismay.  
“I’m sorry. But I can’t let this go. Not this time,” Wade growled. 

***  
Deadpool had broken into the Avengers Tower more times than Tony Stark cared to admit. Breaking out should be a piece of cake.  
(So why is he just standing here like a pot plant?)  
{Ugh. He didn’t discover morals whilst we were away, did he?}  
Wade itched to jam a knife into his brain to shut the voices up, even just for a little while. Instead he just focused on the thrumming of his heart, the pounding of blood in his ears.  
There was a small part of him, the part that Peter had brought out of him, the part which genuinely gave a crap about the preservation of human life, just niggling in the pit of his stomach, telling him that what he was about to do was wrong.  
Before all this shit with Weapon X, he would have listened to that niggle, the Peter part of himself, and he would have backed down and found another way. He wanted to listen to the niggle, to be the man Peter knew he could be. But the anger was stronger. He couldn’t convince the Avengers he was doing this purely to save the children, he couldn’t convince Peter, and he definitely couldn't convince himself.  
Wade glanced at his reflection in the large window he had paused by. The menacing scowl of the red and black mask stared back. For so long his mask had been a symbol of the pain and the suffering the world had inflicted upon him, a world in which he used to lash out and inflict pain and suffering back. Now it was a symbol of hope, of good. Often shown on the news alongside the Avengers and Spider-Man. Saving the city. Helping the people. Being the hero.  
And now he was about to ruin it, like he always ended up ruining everything.  
He looked out across the city, glowing in the dark velvet of night, allowing that dark feeling to fill up his chest. Somewhere out there in that jungle of streets and buildings hid Weapon X and no matter how long it took, Wade would find them and destroy them, stop them from hurting anyone else.  
That certainty was of little comfort as he began to move through the tower again.  
He only made it a few more steps before a soft sound behind him made his stomach plummet.  
“Wade?”  
{Busted}  
Wade turned slowly. He couldn’t look Peter in the eye.  
“I… I woke up and you weren’t there.” Peter’s voice was laced with sleep. His brown hair was ruffled, his t-shirt slightly askew.  
The guilt gnawing at his heart kept Wade’s mouth shut. He could only glare at the floor, angry with himself for being caught, and being caught by Peter of all people.  
“Wade,” there was a hard edge to Peter’s voice this time and as his hand came up to touch Wade’s shoulder, Wade flinched away.  
“You can’t stop me,” Deadpool grumbled, “I need to do this. Please.”  
He forced himself to look Peter in the eye. The love and the concern dancing in the hazel made his legs feel giddy.  
“I know,” Peter sighed, “I know you do.”  
(Wait, what?)  
{What?}  
“What?”  
“I love you Wade and I know how much this means to you. I’m not going to stop you, but you’re not going alone,” Peter said firmly.  
“No,” Wade growled, “Not you. You’re in no fit state to go anywhere except back to bed.”  
Wade prodded at Peter’s sore shoulder to prove his point. Peter yelped and jumped back.  
“Ass,” Peter seethed through clenched teeth.  
Wade tried to look defiant but his stance faltered and he reached out to cup Peter’s cheek gently.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, taking a step closer, “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry.”  
Peter leaned into his touch, allowing his eyes to flutter shut for a moment, taking in the warmth of Wade’s gloved hand.  
“Ass,” Peter repeated, trying not to let a smile creep onto his lips.  
Wade pressed his forehead to Peter’s and wrapped his arms carefully around the bruised body of his boyfriend. Peter snaked his uninjured arm around Wade’s waist.  
Wade tried to draw strength from Peter, courage, conviction. But the longer he stayed in Peter’s embrace, the more he wanted to just go back to bed and curl up under the covers with him.  
{Yuck. Enough of the mushy crap. Get on with the action already}  
(Do you understand nothing of Fan Fiction prose? this is the hurt/comfort/angst and build up to the finale of the piece. Have patience)  
{GUNS. SWORDS. KILL. DIE}  
“Shut up,” Wade hissed.  
“Wade?” Peter pulled back from him, eyebrows raised and Wade cursed his voices.  
“You’re not coming with me,” Wade changed the subject.  
It was enough to distract Peter from his suspicion.  
“No,” he half smirked, “I’m not. Logan is.”  
As if saying his very name summoned him, Logan emerged from the shadows.  
(Was he there the whole time?)  
{Always thought he was a bit of a creeper}  
(Haven’t we had an implied crush on him for… years?)  
{Is that relevant to this story? Nope. So shut up. Comic book subtext has no place in this story. See? I know a thing or two about prose}  
The thumping in Wade’s head was almost in time with his pulse.  
He shook himself and nodded to indicate his approval.  
It made sense to have Logan with him. Logan hated Weapon X just as much as he did.  
(We hate them more)  
Just as much- {WE HATE THEM MORE}  
Just as- {MORE MORE MORE}  
Come on guys, Logan has reason to despise Weapon X too. Maybe even more so than Wade- (Fuck you author)  
{Yeah are you Team Wade or Team Logan here, I mean jesus}  
God. Fine.  
It made sense to have Logan with him. Logan hated Weapon X ALMOST as much as he did.  
(Better)  
Can I continue writing my story now?  
{Go ahead. But we’re keeping a close eye on you now, Logan lover}  
It might even be fun to team up and rip the bastards apart with the x-man.  
Logan’s stern expression and the way his eyes seemed to gleam with the promise of violence was enough to convince Wade that the mutant was on the same wavelength as he was. No holding back, no mercy.  
“They guy you beat up in your apartment,” Logan gruffed, “SHIELD has him in containment. They’ve been questioning him but getting nowhere. So I questioned him,” a sneer curled Logan’s lip, “There’s a compound to the north of the city. Used to be a medical research facility before the company went bust. That’s where we’ll find Weapon X.”  
“You’re sure?” Wade flexed.  
“Positive,” the sneer grew until teeth flashed in the dim light.  
Wade looked to Peter and Peter laid a hand on his arm.  
“Be careful,” the young hero pleaded. Wade tucked his gloved fingers into Peter’s and gave them a reassuring squeeze then he marched off down the hall.  
{We’re off to kill the wizard, the horrible wizard of Oz, because, because, because, because, of the horrible things he does}  
Peter watched him walk away with a heavy heart and a twisted gut.  
Logan moved to follow Deadpool but Peter grabbed his shoulder and whispered, “Bring him back to me, please. Bring back Wade.”  
“I will,” the mutant said.  
“No,” Peter hissed desperately, “Please, bring back MY Wade.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So this is it. I've finally finished it. Took me long enough and I'm really sorry to those of you who have been waiting ages for this. So yeah, please enjoy and comments and feedback are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> also
> 
> (white box)  
> {Yellow box}

“You’re certain this is the place?”  
“Yep. I can smell their Weapon X stench all over the place.”  
{Uh… creepy?}  
(I thought we had established that?)  
Wade leaned against the fence and palmed his forehead.  
Logan shuffled beside him, shoulder almost brushing Wade’s.  
“You can hear them again, can’t you? The voices,” the x-man was probably trying for a sympathetic look but just succeeded in softening his scowl slightly.  
Wade glared at him, a snide remark on the tip of his tongue but Logan shook his head and said “Look, bub. None of my business, I’m sure. Just tell me if they’re gonna interfere with our mission here.”  
{Interfere? Us?}  
(We’re more for helpful tips and sound advice)  
“They won’t,” Wade growled, not sure if he was trying to convince the mutant or himself.  
Logan nodded then peered over Wade to get a better look into the compound. There were a few white vans parked out the front of the main compound building. A few of the windows were illuminated to confirm that someone was home but, there were no guards, no security, not even a few scientists milling about. The ground’s were empty which gave Wade the uneasy feeling of being lured into a trap. Logan’s sneer and comment of how they probably weren’t expecting an attack and that this was going to be too easy, didn’t help the matter.  
{So what if it's a trap? We’ve walked into dozens of traps, deliberately}  
(Not having second thoughts are we Wade?)  
“No.”  
(Not thinking about abandoning our revenge are we Wade?)  
“No.”  
(Not going to let these fuckers get away with it AGAIN are we Wade?)  
“No.”  
(Can’t go back now. Come too far to go back now)  
{And besides. The readers are now expecting a smackdown between our Wade-y and the bad Weapon X people. You know how we hate to disappoint}  
“Wade,” Logan’s gruff voice cut through the haze he had slipped into, “Focus.”  
Wade shook himself, trying to push the voices to the back of his mind.  
He unsheathed both Katanas and followed Logan to a gap in the fence. Curling his fingers around the handles of his Katanas, feeling the bumps in the cord wrap, feeling the balance of the blade, it was soothing. It was familiar. It was that promise of violence and bloodshed and death. Wade’s masked face set in a hard expression as he allowed his hate and anger to fill his veins and push away any misgivings. Marching behind Logan as they approached the door to the main building, two soldiers grounded in their mission. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed. It was all going to end and god was he going to enjoy it.

***  
One incredibly disappointing entrance later and Wade and Logan were prowling through the halls of the facility.  
Wade had expected, well, half expected, there to be an army of dudes behind the door that the duo would have to fight through but Logan had kicked the door down and the entrance hall was empty. After inhaling a noseful of air, Logan announced that they were alone and suggested checking the place out.  
A sense of foreboding pitted Wade’s stomach as they moved through the consistently empty halls. Something wasn’t quite right and the voices in Wade’s head were not helping him to work through the problem.  
He almost crashed into Logan as the mutant stopped at a t-junction.  
“Which way?” Wade asked.  
The mutant paused for a moment before pointing to the left.  
“There are people down that way,” he gruffed and took the lead again.  
Wade tried to control the anticipation fluttering in his gut. He followed Logan, keeping quiet and trying to remain focused, which was becoming harder and harder as the voices in his head seemed to be getting louder and louder.  
Logan had slowed down, the ‘snkt’ of his adamantium claws echoing slightly off the yellow lit walls. Wade tightened his grip on his Katanas and matched his stance.  
The mutant stopped by a solid looking door, padlocks and chains securing it shut, until Logan slashed with his claws sending the ruined metal clinking to the floor.  
“Behind here,” he grumbled, “You ready?”  
{Come on! Bring the violence already!}  
Wade nodded. Whatever was waiting for them behind the door, he was ready.  
Logan gave the door a vicious kick and leaped through it as it swung open. Wade hurried after him only to freeze to the spot when he was met with the startled faces of about twenty young children.  
Wade tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he took in the scene before him. The room was dimly lit by a single light on the ceiling. There were piles of blankets on the floor and a few empty plates. Other than that, these children had nothing, not even a window. He quickly sheathed his Katanas and nudged Logan to do the same.  
“It’s okay,” he forced himself to smile, “Everything's going to be okay now.”  
“You...you're Deadpool...aren't you?” A small boy approached him cautiously and Wade crouched down to try and seem less intimidating, “You know the Avengers?”  
“That’s right,” Wade reached out and took the child’s small, frail hand, pleased that the boy didn’t flinch or jerk away, “I’m going to help you. I’m going to get you out of here.”  
A few more of the children shuffled forwards, hanging onto his every word. Wade’s heart broke when he saw the desperate hope sparkling in the eyes of every single child.  
Logan shifted uncomfortably.  
“There are people coming,” he gruffed.  
Wade cast him a glance as the mutant slid from view.  
“Are there any more of you?” Wade asked the young boy who was squeezing his hand.  
“I don’t think so,” he squeaked, “Just the few they took out this morning.”  
“Okay, listen carefully. All of you. We’re getting out of here. You need to stick close and follow me. I need you all to be brave, okay? Like Captain America. I need you all to be like soldiers and listen to what I tell you and stay quiet, okay?” Wade narrowed his eyes at the sea of nodding heads.  
(The fuck are you doing Wade?)  
{We didn’t come here to rescue these snotty kids}  
“Yes we did,” Wade seethed, standing up and beckoning the children to follow him.  
“Uh, Mr Deadpool?” A small voice sounded from somewhere near the back of the group.  
Wade turned and the children parted to let him through.  
He found the child, a young girl about 7 years old and knelt down beside her.  
“What is it munchkin?” Wade cocked his head at the concern in her eyes.  
“It’s Joey,” she indicated to a small mound of blankets in the corner. Wade could just see the outline of a child wrapped in the blankets.  
Wade approached softly and laid a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder.  
“Joey?” he gave the boy a shake. The child stirred slightly and Wade could immediately tell that this child was very ill.  
“It’s all right buddy,” he soothed, carefully scooping up the boy in his strong arms, “You’re safe now.”  
He maneuvered through the children then lead the way out of the room.  
(Wade. Forget the kids)  
{We came to get our revenge on. Who cares about a bunch of kids?}  
“I do,” Wade snapped, adjusting his hold on Joey. He hoped his random outbursts weren't scaring the children but none of them had seemed to notice. They were following him silently, holding hands.  
They all looked so tired, draped in clothing that used to fit them, dirty and malnourished and frail.  
Wade made a mental note to disembowel the person responsible for their suffering.  
They made it round the corner when Logan skidded to a halt in front of them. He was panting slightly and failing to hide the blood slicking his knuckles.  
“Took out a group. More on their way. Called SHIELD,” the mutant growled.  
Wade nodded and set off again, very aware of the stares Logan was getting from the children.  
His heart was pounding in his chest. All he could think about was getting these children to safety. It was all he wanted to do.  
(Wade)  
“Shut up,” he hissed.  
{Waaaade}  
He shook his head in a fruitless attempt to dislodge the voices.  
“Wade.”  
“What?” he shrieked, making Logan jump.  
“You okay?” the mutant squeezed his shoulder.  
“Fucking great,” Wade spat.  
“Then this is probably a bad time to tell you that Butler is here.”  
Wade came to an abrupt halt, a few of the children bumped into him. His chest heaving, mind churning, stomach in knots.  
Butler. The bastard who ran the Department of the Weapon X Program who had ruined Wade’s life.  
“Where is he?” he growled, turning on the Wolverine.  
“Wade-” Logan tried.  
“Where is he?!” Wade snarled.  
“There are a few labs, back the way I came. He’s there,” Logan sighed through his nose.  
(What you waiting for? Let’s go kill the fucker)  
Wade stole a glance at the band of children behind him.  
“Okay,” he conceded.  
{Halle-frickin-lujah}  
Wade passed Joey to Logan who looked like he had been handed a live snake and took off down the corridor.  
“Keep them safe,” he yelled over his shoulder, then to himself, “I’m gonna go finish this.”  
He sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him through the halls and skidded to a stop once he rounded a corner.  
“Labs, labs, labs,” he murmured, casting glances at each door he passed.  
{Over there}  
“Over where?”  
{Ugh, look where I’m pointing}  
“You’re a voice in my head?”  
{Oh… right. Uh…}  
(Three doors down on the right hand side)  
Wade counted the doors and saw the double door signed ‘Laboratories.’  
“Thanks, at least you’re helpful,” Wade pushed through the doors.  
(Ha ha)  
{Jackass}  
(Um rude?)  
“Just shut it,” Wade grumbled.  
He moved between the dark labs slowly, fingers twitching over his holstered guns.  
He tried not to think about what some of the equipment and vials were used for as he slunk from desk to desk, workstation to workstation. There was a strange feeling building in his gut and he tried to push it down without much success.  
(I wonder where he-)  
“Hello Wade,” a mocking voice sounded behind him.  
A chill rolled down his spine as he turned to face Butler.  
“Or should I call you Deadpool now?” the older man smirked.  
He emerged from the shadows, white lab coat swinging around his calves, round glasses perched on the edge of his nose and a wisp of white hair covering the top of his head.  
Wade couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All the memories of Weapon X came surging back and it was all he could do keep his lunch.  
His hands were shaking and didn’t seem to want to obey his commands.  
“I knew you’d come here, you’re so predictable. I had hoped my men would get to you first but, well, you’re right where I need you to be,” Butler walked a slow circle round Wade as he talked, rubbing his hands together as if faced with a delicious meal.  
Wade was rooted to the spot with fear. He couldn't catch his breath and he was sure that Butler could see him trembling.  
“You see,” Butler was suddenly by Wade’s ear, making the man jump, “Even after all these years, I still hold power over you.”  
(Screw him)  
{Yeah, or even better, KILL HIM}  
Wade managed to turn and face Butler, white lensed eyes meeting grey. The cruel smile on Butler’s lips faltered as Wade took a step forwards.  
Hatred for the man in front of him, anger at what Butler did to him, to those children, and to Peter burned in his chest.  
“You,” he snarled, “Are a dick.”  
He punched Butler. Hard. The man’s nose shattered under the impact and he collapsed to the floor in shock.  
Wade crouched over him and punched him again, the force snapping Butler’s head to one side.  
“Wade,” the man spluttered through a mouthful of blood.  
“FUCK YOU,” Wade screamed, whipping out the knife attached to his belt and pressing it against the man’s jugular.  
(Do it Wade. Kill him)  
{Then it will all be over}  
Wade shook with the effort to contain his rage.  
(What are you waiting for? Slice his throat. Bask in his blood)  
Wade couldn’t help but look into Butler’s eyes. They were bloodshot and so full of fear.  
{FUCKING KILL HIM YOU WEAK MOTHERFUCKER}  
“No,” Wade whispered, “I can’t. I won't.”  
(After everything he’s done, he deserves to die)  
“Yes, he does. But not at my hand. Killing him makes me no better than him,” Wade sat back slightly, knife still pushing against the fragile skin of Butler’s neck but not with the same threat behind it.  
A strange look crossed Butler’s face, curiosity, hope.  
(You are as bad as he is even if you don't kill him. Allowing him to get away with all he’s done)  
“SHIELD...SHIELD will see to him,” Wade allowed his eyes to flutter shut. This was the right thing to do.  
{No they won’t. Just kill him. It’s easy}  
“Killing should not be easy,” Wade spat, eyes snapping open again, glaring at a point on the wall.  
(It’s what you are Wade. A killer. A monster. You can play the hero all you like but we know who you really are. You killed those scientists, you killed those men in your apartment, and now you’re going to kill Butler because that’s. Who. You. Are.)  
“No, not anymore,” Wade shook his head slightly.  
{YOU’RE A KILLER AND A MONSTER AND THAT’S ALL YOU’LL EVER BE NOW KILL THIS BASTARD}  
“NO,” Wade shouted clasping the sides of his head, “I DON’T NEED YOU. GET OUT OF MY HEAD. GET OUT OF MY HEAD.”  
(Come on Wade, now that’s no way to treat good buddies now is it?)  
“OUT OUT OUT OUT,” Wade screeched falling forwards so that his head thumped onto Butler’s heaving chest.  
Silence. Wade whimpered though sobbing breaths, hands fisted in Butler’s blood stained shirt.  
“They’re gone,” he muttered, “They’re gone.”

***  
The flashing lights of the ambulances illuminated the dark grounds of the medical facility. Paramedics were trundling children they had found in some of the labs into the back of the ambulances. The rest of the children were being dealt with by SHIELD Agents.  
Three paramedics came bustling out of the building with Butler sprawled on a stretcher between them. And little Joey had already been escorted to hospital by a medic team.  
Wade was perched on the hood of one of the SHIELD jeeps, elbows resting on his thighs, head in his hands.  
Logan had come to see if he was alright but Wade had shooed him away with harsher words than he had intended. Most of the Agents were giving him a wide berth. He didn’t care.  
He stared at the spandex covering his arms and wished that he didn’t feel so drained, so empty.  
He had done the right thing. He knew that. But it didn’t make him feel any better. There was still something eating at his insides and he didn’t know how to make it stop hurting.  
He was contemplating shooting his brains out when a pair of converse came into view and a soft voice said “Wade?”  
“Peter,” Wade whimpered looking up and sliding off the hood of the jeep.  
Peter wrapped his uninjured arm around Wade’s shoulders and drew him into a desperate hug.  
Wade threw his arms around his boyfriend, careful not to squash his slinged arm, buried his face into Peter’s shoulder and cried, letting out all the emotions he had been trying to bottle up.  
“I didn’t do it. I didn’t kill him,” Wade sobbed.  
“I know, sweetie, I know,” Peter smiled into Wade’s neck, “I’m so proud of you.”  
Wade choked back another bout of tears and tried to lose himself in Peter’s warmth.  
“You did the right thing, I’m so proud of you,” Peter hummed into the spandex.  
“Then why does it hurt so much,” Wade wailed, tightening his arms.  
“Everything will be okay,” Peter soothed, rubbing small circles into Wade’s back, “We’ll pull through this. We alway do. I’ve got you Wade. I’ve got you.”  
Wade didn’t want to let Peter go. He finally felt safe, wrapped up in his lover’s embrace.  
Peter was right. He always was. It would take time but Wade could overcome this, all the horror. He had done it before, and with Peter’s help he could do it again.  
Wade allowed himself a small smile, still pressing his face into Peter’s shirt.  
It was finally done.  
The nightmare was finally over.


End file.
